


Bio??

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a fanfiction. It's just my summary or bio or whatever you want to call it for Pete. Read if you'd like, or don't, that's okay too. If you do read it, I'd love to know your opinion on my version of Pete~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bio??

**Author's Note:**

> November First, 2015
> 
> To those of whom have already read this and you're rereading it for whatever reason and you're all, "What? I don't remember that?" That's because I added a fact that I forgot about that's actually really important to my version of him.

Basics:  
Name- Peter Watsone  
Nicknames- Pete, Red Goth  
Age- 15  
Gender- Male  
Sexuality- He doesn't know, bicurious  
Appearance:  
Hair Colour- Black with red, natural blond  
Hair Length- Short  
Hairstyle- Messy and heavily layered  
Eye Colour- Hazel but wears red contacts  
Glasses/Contacts- Needs them but refuses to wear anything besides his (nonprescription) coloured contacts  
Height- 5'5  
Weight- 118  
Body Type- Small and thin, not much fat or muscle on him at all  
Personality- Short tempered and rude but also mellow and can be polite in the right situation  
Type(s) of intelligence- Musical, Dance, English, poetry  
Phobias- Glossophobia, fear of public speaking. Coulrophobia, terrible fear of clowns. Cynophobia, fear of dogs. Enochlophobia, fear of crowds.  
Favourites:  
Colour- Red  
Animal- Snake  
Hobby(s)- Play guitar and drums (though, he’s only done it around Michael) and listening to music.  
Song- King For A Day - Pierce the Veil  
Super hero- Doesn't have one because he doesn't like movies/comics in general  
Subject- Doesn't have one but if he had to choose, it’d be English  
Relationships:  
Mother- Dead  
Father- Anthony Watsone  
Other family- Dead older sister  
Best friend(s)- Firkle and Michael  
Other friends- Mike and Henrietta, he gets along with Kenny but they never really hang out because the other goths don’t like him.  
Partner- None  
Children- None  
Background:  
Peter was born into an average family, nothing special in particular. When Pete was only about six year old, his mother died of lung cancer. Not even a week later, his sister was killed by a drunk driver while walking home from a friend’s house. His father went to drinking and hookers. He barely every spares Pete a simple glance. But besides that, he isn’t a terrible father. Every night he puts dinner on the table, though he’s never there to eat it with him. He works two jobs, plus a third every other Saturday. Even with all the jobs, he doesn't make enough money to really support all the alcohol, cigarettes, and the two of them so they live in a rundown trailer in Kenny's neighbourhood. Anthony buys Pete’s things, clothing, food, alcohol, cigarettes, ext. This doesn’t change the fact that Peter hates his father, even though he barely knows what he even looks like. Another thing, Pete is pretty mentally unstable. He appears to be the happiest and nicest of the goths but that's only because he's on strong medication. He has very bad depression and high anxiety levels. His father is good at keeping him stocked on the pills but whenever money gets tight and he can't afford the medicine, Pete locks himself away in his room and doesn't leave until he gets the medicine back. This is mostly because the entire time off the medicine, all that's happening is him having anxiety attacks and huge melt downs- and he doens't want anyone to ever see that.


End file.
